Little Kisses
by ashley.mcgough.779
Summary: Lucy, daughter of the 2nd richest family in Magnolia, just remembered she was just married to Natsu, son of the richest family in Magnolia. Lucy and Natsu have been friends forever, but during there marriage will Lucy fall 4 some 1 else? Lucy has to ask herself a question she thought she never would ask. Do I still love...Natsu? (Nalu, a little Graylu/Stinglu) Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! :P I can't believe I finished the first chapter to my First story! AHHHHH! I am so Happy! Please review and don't be afraid to have constructive criticism! NOTE: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! ALL RIGHTS GO TO RESPECTED OWNERS!**

Lucy's P.O.V

I wake up hearing the voice of my head maid Virgo "Hime breakfast is ready." I rolled off my bed and onto the floor like usual. "Oww" groaned a man. My face turned bright pink realizing who it was. "Luce why did you..." I covered his mouth with my hand hoping no one heard. Natsu looked at me confused. I grabbed his hand and ran into the bathroom were I knew no one could hear us. "What happened last night?!" I said frantically. Natsu just smiled his devilish smile. "You don't remember?" Suddenly I realized he was only in his Boxers.

Regular P.O.V

Lucy turned her head as fast as she could. Her face bright red. "Natsu" Lucy murmured. "Please, tell me nothing happened last night" Natsu pulled her close, kissed her on the lips. Then said "No promises." With a huge grin across his face. **(I Love It When He GRINS, SMIRKS, ETC.)** "Hime" Virgo said "you awake" Lucy ran out of the bathroom not realizing she was wearing only Natsu's shirt. "Yes" she said stopping in her tracks just to see her mom giggling excitedly. "Natsu, you bad boy." Layla said with a smile on her face.

Natsu's P.O.V

I walk out of the bathroom seeing Layla start packing Lucy's luggage. "Where's Lucy?" where did she go I heard her a minute ago. "She ran into the closet" giggled Layla. I had a huge grin across my face. "Lucy, my lovely bride. I'll find you. No sense in hiding" Lucy shoved the closet doors open and scream angrily "Wife?!"

Lucy's P.O.V

What did he just call me? I saw my mom over by my king sized bed with a suitcase. "Mom! What is with the suitcase? Why are you…" My face grew red as I saw what she was packing. Natsu must have saw too sense a gigantic smirk was across his face. "Mother" he said so politely "May Lucy and I have a moment alone before we leave?" I tried to say stop. No words came out! "Yes you may darling. I have already finished packing and Virgo will put the suitcases in the car outside. Virgo." "Yes Madam" Omg! Was Vigo in the room the whole time I completely forgot! "Please take the suitcases to the Limo" Virgo picked up the suitcases and headed towards the door followed by my mother. I tried to speak. Tried to move. Nothing Happened!

**Hope it was good. Still wondering if I am bad at writing. Ugh! I hate myself sometimes. Well, anyways I will try to update as fast as I can. With school, keeping my grades up, spirit team, FCCLA, soccer, volleyball, friend problems, and boy troubles ****life is hard!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two in one night! I'm torturing myself! -_-**

**Note: I do Not Own Fairy Tail! All Rights Go To Its Respected Owners!**

**_**Previously

Lucy's P.O.V

What did he just call me? I saw my mom over by my king sized bed with a suitcase. "Mom! What is with the suitcase? Why are you…" My face grew red as I saw what she was packing. Natsu must have saw too sense a gigantic smirk was across his face. "Mother" he said so politely "May Lucy and I have a moment alone before we leave?" I tried to say stop. No words came out! "Yes you may darling. I have already finished packing and Virgo will put the suitcases in the car outside. Virgo." "Yes Madam" Omg! Was Vigo in the room the whole time I completely forgot! "Please take the suitcases to the Limo" Virgo picked up the suitcases and headed towards the door followed by my mother. I tried to speak. Tried to move. Nothing Happened!

Lucy's P.O.V

Once my mother left the room I could finally speak again. Natsu came over to my side and placed his hand on the side of my face. I slapped his hand. "WTF is going on Natsu?" Natsu pulled me in close "Lucy you are my wife. My love. My only true friend." He leaned into kiss me. I stood there, frozen. His lips were warm, soft. I told myself he was just a friend but, I just had to kiss him back.

Natsu's P.O.V

Woe! Did she just kiss me back? My eyes wide open. Lucy must have realized I noticed her tongue. Her face was a light pink with a few shades of red. Damn she looked hot when she blushed. She pulled away and put her hands up to her mouth. "What?" I asked looking at her shy face. "I remember now." she gasped. "Finally!" I shouted. This time it was her who pulled me in close. Her lips pressed against mine. We didn't have a care in the world about our honeymoon. It could wait.

Layla's P.O.V

I walked into my daughter's room with Grandeeney about to tell them the car was ready when I heard the words _"I remember now"_ come out of my daughter's mouth. I giggled with joy when I saw them kiss. Grandeeney did to. **(Note: to people who don't know Grandeeney. She is Natsu's mother) **"Yay! You've stopped freaking out my darling" **(**_**My Darling, **_**what funny 2 words! :P) **"Awe. They look so good together. I just can't realize the fact my son is married" Grandeeney squealed.

Natsu's P.O.V

Me and Luce stopped kissing cuz to our God damn mothers interrupted us. "What" Luce hissed. "O, right. Sorry. Forgot. The limo is parked out front with all of your luggage." She then handed the tickets to me. "Have a fun trip" she said winking. Luce and I asked them to leave the room so we could get dressed. "Where are we going" she purred while pushing me up against the wall. "It's a surprise." I whispered into her. Even though were married she still blushes like crazy when I whisper. "Ok then" She ran away twirling into the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower. Kay?" she threw her clothes one by one out the bathroom door. Well some of them were my clothes she was wearing but, it still turned me on. I run over to the bathroom saying "Ok. Now you just want me to come." **I'll leave the rest up to your imagination ;P**

**How did you like my second chapter? Was it to short? Sorry making 2 chaps. In one night is so hard. This one took me an hour to writ ugh!**


	3. NOTICE (PLEASE READ)

**NOTICE****: **

**I WILL BE AT SCHOOL ALL DAY TOMARROW CUZ OF SPIRIT TEAM! YAY! CANT WAIT ITS OUR FIRST GAME! BUT, I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE CHAPTER 3 **** I AM SO SAD ABOUT THAT **** I WILL TRY TO WRITE IT OTNIGHT BUT, MY PARENTS DON'T WANT ME UP TO LONG **** HOPE I CAN! ALSO I MIGHT JUST BE ONE OF THOSE WRITERS THAT WILL WRITE 1-3 CHAPTERS A DAY. BUT, I MIGHT HAVE SOMETHING PLANNED THAT DAY! IF I DO I WILL LET YOU GUYS KNOW I WONT BE UPDATING THAT DAY **

**OK I AM HAVING A CONTEST! WHO EVER COME UP WITH THE BEST WAY FOR GRAY AND LUCY TO MEET PM ME! THE WINNER WILL HAVE EVREY STORY THE WRITE READ AND REVIEWED! (UP UNTIL DEC 20****TH****) CONTEST ENDS FRIDAY 11/22/13 **

**NOTICE 2****: I MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT WRITE MORE CHAPTERS DURRING THANKSGIVING BREAK. IT DEPENDS IF I HAVE TIME! HOPE I CAN THOUGH **** AND PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO CRITICISE ON MY CHAPTERS ITS MY FRIST STORY SO PLEASE BRING ON THE CRITICISUM LOL **** CATH YA LATES :P :P :P ;P :P**


	4. Chapter 3

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE GUYS! DIDN'T EXPECT IT TO BE THAT LONG. WAS GONNA POST THIS LAST NIGHT BUT, HAD SPIRIT TEAM STUFF. **

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. ALL RIGHTS GO TO ORIGINAL OWNERS! THIS IS STRICTLY FAN MADE.**

Regular P.O.V

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed. "Hurry up in the shower." "Well sorry, I was too busy doing **(imagination)** when you were in here. "Natsu, don't yell it so loud!" Lucy was running around the room looking for her knee-socks. Natsu walks out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. While holding the purple knee-socks in his hands he said very sexily "Looking for these?" Lucy ran over to Natsu screaming. When she finally got to him **(her room is HUGE)** she spoke sweetly "You are my hero!" "In more ways than one" Natsu whispered in her ear. Lucy blushed a mix of red and pink.

Natsu's P.O.V

Damn she looks smoking when she blushes. I just couldn't help myself. I pulled her in and gave her a kiss. "Nat…su" she moaned "Were….go…nna….be….la…te! Ahh!" She moaned even loader as my lips moved down to her neck. Lucy pushed my away just far enough to wear she could give me a peck on the cheek and skip off to her make up table to fix her hair. "Luce…I wasn't..." Lucy cut me off "Hurry up and get dressed Natsu!" "Fine" I mumbled.

Regular P.O.V

After they were dressed they walked down the main stairs towards the front door. Layla and Grandeeney were waiting for us down stairs. "Lucy you look beautiful!" Exclaimed Grandeeney! Lucy was wearing a purple and white long sleeve shirt with a white skirt and purple knee-socks in her favorite red convers. "Hey, what about me?" Natsu shouted once we reached the bottom of the stairs. "I was gonna say you look handsome before you started freaking out." Layla said calmly. Natsu was wearing a Black sweat shirt with flames on the back, a pair of red pants, his favorite white headphones, and white n' black checkered convers. "Well, I think you look great Natsu!" Lucy declared. "That's cuz you picked out my outfit while I was in the shower." Natsu mumbled. To make up for it Lucy whispered in his ear "Wait for the plane for me to say sorry" Natsu and Lucy said their goodbye's to their family and sat inside the Limo.

Lucy's P.O.V

Once we were is the car Natsu reached for the open bottle of champagne. He took a big gulp out it then handed it to me. "Natsu!" I yell. "That is not how you drink champagne!" "Your right Luce." When has he ever said something like that? "Do ya want a beer instead?" I giggle. "What? Did I say something?" "I was just thinking about something." I murmured. Natsu grabbed my waist to pull me in closer. "Who about?" "You over course" I said giving him a peck on the cheek. Why would he ask a question like that? He knows that he is the only guy that I love! "What about me" Natsu pulled his arm away from my side and put his head down. "Don't worry. I was just thinking about an answer to your question.

Natsu's P.O.V

What's so funny about asking someone if they want a beer? I mean she is 22 and we have had them before. I don't understand. I raise my head up. "What's your answer then?" Lucy's face was now at the side of my head. My heart was pounding as I heard the sweet words come out of her mouth. "All I want… is you." My face went red as Lucy pulled away saying. "Don't get too excited. Wait for the plane." Lucy yelled. I pulled Lucy close and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Lucy's P.O.V

I wasn't expecting a kiss. His hands were around my waist. I just couldn't help myself. My hands went around his neck and I kissed him back. His lips were warm and soft. Just like they were this morning. My tongue grazed his teeth. In a mere 60 seconds the car stopped and we were led onto the plane. It was a private plane owned by Dragneel Inc. On the wings of the plane there were strings and cans. On every window the plane had in read written _**JUST MARRIED! Long live NALU! **_My face blushed as Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled my out of the car. "Hurry up Luce!" he shouted. I was wondering why when it hit me…

**SORRY I LEFT ON A CLIFF HANGER. I JUST WANTED TO MAKE A CHAPTER JUST ABOUT THE PLANE. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry I didn't post any stories for a whole week! Here are the reasons…**

**Stayed up late wanting to write but ended up reading everyone's instead. **

**Parents found out I stayed up late so they took the computer away.**

**My Aunt came in from Colorado for Thanksgiving. (**_**How was your thanksgiving?**_**)**

**Had to help make Thanksgiving dinner.**

**Repeated 1 and 2**

**The only reason I can up load now is cause my dad read my story so far and wants me to write more…**

**Sorry for boring you to death about my problems -.- ok! Now you can read the Chapter!**

**One more thing… I like to write in Lucy's P.O.V a lot so if I do write in her P.O.V a lot please don't get mad at me. **

**Note: I do Not Own Fairy Tail! All Rights Go To **

Previously

On the wings of the plane there were strings and cans. On every window the plane had in read written _**JUST MARRIED! Long live NALU! **_My face blushed as Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled my out of the car. "Hurry up Luce!" he shouted. I was wondering why when it hit me…

Lucy's P.O.V

Once we were on the "wonderful plane" that it is Natsu pulled my hand forcing me to sit on his lap. "Natsu quit!" I exclaimed. "I don't want you to leave!" He shouted hugging my waist. "I'm just sitting in a different chair." "Oh. Ok!" He let go of my waist. That was weird. Then again it is Natsu. As I got up Natsu grabbed my hand. "What now Natsu?" "Sit by me?" He muttered. I hate when he does that! How can I say no? "Your acting like a little kid" I said sitting beside him. "Yep!" he said smirking. "But, I'm all yours" I blushed. The flight attendant came over and told us to put our seatbelts on. Once Natsu buckled his I jumped a seat away. **(Three seats in the middle of the plane kind of looks like this L=Lucy N=Natsu [L] [ ] [N] the blank is where no one is sitting) ** "Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu's P.O.V

I buckled my seat and Lucy jumped out of hers to move a seat down. "Lucy" I yelled. "Come back!" I was about to unbuckle my seat belt when the plane started taking off. "Just wait 30 min." I stammered. "Then I won't let go!" I smirked as Lucy blushed.

_(Time Pass 29 min)_

"O Lucy" I smirked "One…more…min…ute" Lucy shivered in fear. Then…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I think I'm gonna end it here. Post in comments of what you think Natsu does ;) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**JK! Fooled ya :P **

Natsu's P.O.V (continued)

I looked over to the clock. Then at the employees door. A flight attendant came out and before she could say one word I unbuckled and jumped on Lucy's chair. "Natsu get off!" "NOOOOO!" After 10 min. the flight attendant left aggravated with our conversation. We kept going for about 20 more minutes. "Fine!" Lucy yelled. "Just let me unbuckle" I hoped off her lap into the middle seat.

Lucy's P.O.V

I unbuckle and jumped onto the reclining couch only to land right beside Natsu. "How did you get here?" I spoke softly. "I saw you jump so I ran." He said with a bored face. A waitress came over to take our order. "What would you like Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel?" My face turned a light pink with a hint of red in the cheeks. Natsu spoke with a serious tone in his voice. "Two lemonade's with a strawberry on one of them and hot sauce in the other." I have to admit he did say that very sexy. "Right away sir." She said bowing then walked away towards the staff door. Before she went inside Natsu said "Oh. Also bring out course 1." After that she left through the staff door. "What's course 1?" I asked tugging on his shirt sleeve. "Just wait and see." He said with a smirk on his face. Then, he pulled my in close. He kissed my cheek ever so softly with his smooth perfect red lips. I just ignored him and turned my head to the side so he wouldn't see me blushing. I picked up the remote off the table next to me. "What ya wanna watch?" Natsu grabbed my hand with the remote. "Let me pick! Let me pick!" There he goes sounding like a kid again. "Fine" I shout cuz I didn't want this to last another 30 min. Natsu grabbed the remote out of my hand saying "You give up easily Luce." "O ya!" I snapped. "Yep!" He said smirking. "Well, if you pick then I guess you can forget about that special surprise" I had a gigantic grin on my face. "Right, that surprise. When am I gonna get it again?" My eyes glanced side to side. O c'mon Lucy why did you have to bring it up! Natsu clicked through channels on the TV till he found _The Voice_. At least he found one of my favorite shows. I snuggled up to his arm and rested my head on his shoulder.

Natsu's P.O.V

Lucy snuggled up beside all cute and adorable like and I couldn't help but kiss her forehead and brush my hands through her beautifully soft blonde hair. Waiters and waitresses came out of the employee's door with trays and trays of food and our drinks. "Wow!" Lucy exclaimed. "What?" I said chuckling. "You never seen food before?" I smirked. "Not this much!" Lucy exclaimed with a gigantic grin on her face. Lucy was acting so childish it was adorable! All of a sudden Lucy got up and ran to the buffet the waiters and waitresses set up. "It's all appetizers?" Lucy said. "Well like I said its only course 1" I smirked.

_(2 hours later) _**They just finished the dessert course.**

Lucy's P.O.V

Natsu and I sat on the couch rubbing our tummies. ***Burp*** "Natsu!" I slapped his arm. He leaned in closer breathing in my face. "Eww! Gross!" I said backing away. Natsu started laughing with a smirk on his face. "You know you were really cute back there acting all childish." Natsu said with a blush on his face. "Awe and your so cute now! I think it's adorable when you blush!" I realized I made a gigantic mistake once the words came out of my mouth. Natsu on the other hand had the biggest smirk on his face! "You think I'm cute." He said leaning in closer wrapping his arm around me. "I didn't say that." I tried to change the subject. "Hey look!" I said pointing to the TV. "Adam about to perform!" Natsu glanced over to the TV long enough for me to push him off of me and run towards the staff room. "Hey!" I stopped about 5 steps before the staff room. "Where ya going?" he said and walked towards me. "To get your surprise so go sit back down!" I said running through the staff door.

_(Time laps 20 min.)_

Lucy popped up behind Natsu and put her hands over his eyes. "Ready for your surprise?" Natsu smirked. "You bet I am Luce!" I giggled. "NO peeking so I'm gonna cover your eyes." Natsu stood up off the couch and he pulled my hand away from his face. "I can cover my own eyes." "Ok, but no peeking!" "I won't." Natsu said putting one of his hands over his eyes. I grabbed the other leading him the way to the dining room. I opened the door and walked in holding Natsu's hand. I let go and said "open your eyes" Natsu dropped his hand from his face and said "It's completely dark how am I…" I cut him off by turning on the lights. Everyone jumped up and yelled surprise! **(Everyone: Makarov, Laxus, Lyon, Romeo, Alzack, Jellal, Fried, Elfman, Loke, Gajeel, Ur, Erza, Wendy, Levy, Mira, Lisanna, Bisca, Juvia, and Evergreen.) **Natsu ran towards the group of people and everyone started hugging. We all sat down at the table talking. **The seats look like this:**

** Makarov**

**Fried Laxus**

**Elfman Lyon**

**Natsu Romeo**

**Loke Alzack**

**Gajeel Jellal**

**Evergreen Ur**

**Bisca Erza**

**Cana Lucy**

**Juvia Levy**

**Lisanna Wendy**

** Mira**

Regular P.O.V

Then the waiters came to take the girls orders and a waitress came to take the guys orders. While Loke was flirting with the waitress and everyone else was talking to each other Natsu glanced towards Lucy. The waiter was definitely flirting with her he thought. Their convo:

**(Long way style!)**

Ricardo (waiter): _Hello. What can I get you fine ladies today?_

Ur: _Well, aren't you a gentle man._

_***Everyone giggled***_

Ricardo: _I try my best. __***a smile was on his face***_

_***Ricardo took Evergreen, Bisca, Ur, Erza, Cana, Juvia, Mira, Levy, and Wendy's orders learning all their names and laughing at the conversations they all had together***_

Ricardo: _And who might you be?_

Lucy: _Hi, I'm Lucy._

Ricardo: _What a pretty name for a beautiful lady._

Lucy: _***Lucy blushed* **__Thanks._

Ricardo: _My pleasure. So, what can I get you today?_

Lucy: _Hm…I think I will have…the buffalo wing sandwich with a side of curly fries._

Ricardo: _Bold choice. That's one of my favorites._

Lucy:_ Really? Me too!_

Ricardo: _That's cool. What else do you like?_

Lucy: _I like cherry pie and sour gummy worms._

Ricardo: _I will get those for you to then._

Lucy: _Really! __***Her eyes widened* **__You guys have them here?_

Ricardo: _Yes, anything for a beautiful girl like you. _

Lucy: _***she blushed* **__Thanks. What do you like?_

Ricardo: _I like you. How about you give me your number?_

_***all the girls looked at Lucy***_

Mira: _Here_ ***Mira handed Ricardo a piece of paper with Lucy's number on it***

Ricardo: _Thank you Mira. I will be placing your orders in please excuse me. __***Ricardo walked back into the kitchen***_

_***Loke stopped flirting with the waitress as she headed back into the kitchen***_

Loke: _Yo Natsu. What's up? You look mad._

Natsu: _Lucy! __***Natsu walked over to my side of the table pulling my hand and dragging me into the regular room* **_**(the one where they were on the plane before)**

**(Normal Style)**

"Natsu! What's going on?" Lucy said. "That guy _Ricardo" _he said mocking the name. "I saw him flirting with you!" "Natsu, you shouldn't be freaking out. Were married remember? And it's your b-day so be happy!" "Fine! But on one condition!" a smirk lit up his face. "What?" I said taking a step back. "When we get back in there you have to sit on my lap." A blush crept on Lucy's face. "F-fine. But only till our food comes." "Ok." Natsu pulled Lucy in for a kiss. There were about to kiss when Mira squealed. "Mira!" Natsu yelled. "You ruined it!" "Natsu can I talk with Lucy?" Mira opened the door motioning him to go out while giving him a wink. Natsu quickly ran out the door.

Lucy's P.O.V

Mira grabbed my hand and pulled me into the conference room. "What's going on? Why couldn't we talk in the room before?" "Cuz." Mira just looked at me with a grin on her face. She pressed a button on the light switch turning the conference room into a bedroom with a tray on the bed with buffalo bites. "What's going on Mira? You haven't answered a single question." Mira ran out and shut the door with a smirk on her face. All of a sudden Natsu came in the room holding roses and in a tux. "N-Natsu?" my face was now bright pink with a hint of red. Natsu handed the roses to me. "Here." Natsu had a really big grin on his face. I walked over to a table and set the roses down in a vase. "Natsu care to explain what's hap…" I was cut off when Natsu siddenly kissed me and laid me down on the bed. His lips moved lower down towards my neck. I let a slight moan slip out. "Nats…Natsu…w...wai...wait…till…we…reach…the…hotel…ok!" I said in between breathes. "I can't wait any longer Luce. I haven't touched you once sense after the wedding and you knew what I thought the surprise was!" Natsu got off me and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed his hand. "C'mon. Let's go eat!" I ran out of the room not letting go of Natsu's hand. Natsu took his seat pulling me on top of his lap. Loke was happy with the idea cuz he was closer to me while the girls were sad that I couldn't sit by them. "Sorry!" I mouthed to Levi. After minuets of Natsu kissing me just to make his friends jealous, our food finally came. I jumped up running to my seat like a little kid. Except once I got up Natsu slapped my butt. I shrieked. Everyone looked at me while I kissed Natsu cheek and slapped him afterwards. "You slap me and I'll slap you." I was back at my seat again the waiters and waitresses passed out our orders.

Makarov- Greek salad

Laxus- Buffalo wings

Lyon- Mushroom pizza

Romeo- Pepperoni pizza

Alzack- Cheese burger with onion rings

Jellal- Cherry Pie

Ur- Meat lover's pizza

Erza- Strawberry cake with a strawberry milk shake.

Lucy- Buffalo wing sandwich with curly fries on the side.

Levy- Cheese pizza

Wendy- Pepperoni pizza

Mira- Buffalo wings

Lisanna- Pepperoni pizza

Juvia- Greek salad

Cana- 2 bottles of beer, 5 glasses of red wine

Evergreen- Caesar salad

Gajeel- Cheese pizza

Loke- Glass of lemonade with an orange bendy straw

Natsu- Ranch, buffalo, barbeque wings; cucumber salad; 2 burgers

Elfman- 2 double steak burgers

Fried- Cheese burger

**(Talking at table)**

**Gajeel: **_Wow! Natsu, didn't expect you to order so little._

**Loke: **_Lucy must have changed him. _

**Lucy: **_I did what now? __***Lucy glanced over to the boys at the end of the table***_

**Natsu: **_They said you changed my eating habits. __***Natsu shoved the first burger in his mouth***_

**Lucy: **_Well If I did that could mean a good thing but, it dosnt look like it right now._

**Loke: **_So what you're saying is you're gonna ditch this fella and come to me?_

**Lucy: **_In your dreams! __***Lucy started talking back with the girls***_

**Levy: **_O Lu-Chan. I got ya something!_

**Lucy: **_What?_

**Erza: **_Don't give it to her yet Levy! It's not just girls in here._

**(Normal style)**

Lucy's P.O.V

Erza grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the dining room. We walked into the girl's room and everyone spread out doing bunch of different things. Erza, Levi, Mira, and I were sitting on my bed. Lexi hands me a purple box with a white bow. "So cute!" I exclaimed. Everyone else just giggled at my expression. I slowly took the bow off and set it on the floor. "You're too slow!" Mira grabbed the box from my hands and ripped the wrapping paper off. She handed the box back to with a huge grin on her face. I opened the box only a crack and peeked inside. "No…no…no!"

**Sorry about the long wait I feel so terrible but, I hope this extra-long chappy makes up for it. Also sorry about the cliff hanger but it seemed right to do. I might post another chapter today depends on when I feel like writing or if my parents will let me. **

**What do you think is inside the box? I wonder what it is… wait I already know what it is! Lol! **


End file.
